


Volcano

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Lighthearted, Topping, good ol' smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has something he needs to get off his chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Someone I like a bunch requested this on tumblr, so here it is!
> 
> (note to self, get back to writing serious stories instead of skeleton porn)

The fact that Papyrus was a virgin was not news to you. It was not news to anyone, he was hardly a wanton spectacle as much as Undyne would say otherwise to tease him. It did, however, seem to be extremely important news to him as he felt the need to declare it with a dramatic hand gesture and a swoon. Onto the bed, luckily, nothing breaks a bone faster than a badly executed swoon. You were glad the door was shut, Sans had been nothing but courteous however that little speech may have been enough to sour the atmosphere. Papyrus kicked his leg out a little in a way that made it very clear he was trying to seduce you, even if the effect was somewhat lessened by his lack of flesh.

“HUMAN! HAVE YOU BEEN DRAWN IN BY MY ILLUSTRIOUS GAMS?”

You looked him up and down, touched though stifling laughter. “I have.”

“OF COURSE YOU HAVE! THAT WAS NEVER UP FOR DEBATE, I’M NOT SURE WHY I ASKED.”

You plonked yourself down on the bed next to him, rubbing his kicked out leg soothingly, which he welcomed, the slight bobbing betraying his true feelings.

“Are you nervous?”

“NO! PREPOSTEROUS. I THINK WE’VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH, AND AS LONG AS YOU’RE FINE WITH IT, I AM. AND WHAT HAPPENS IF SOMEBODY COMES ALONG WANTING A VIRGIN SACRIFICE? I DON’T WANT TO BE TOSSED INTO A VOLCANO. NOW IS A GOOD TIME, BOTH FOR OUR GRATIFICATION AND FOR MY PERSONAL SAFETY.”

You leaned forward and planted a soft smooch on his forehead. “Are you sure? The slim chance of sacrifice isn’t a very solid reason.”

“THEN CONSIDER THIS PURELY AN EMOTIONAL EXERCISE THAT _HAPPENS_ TO INVOLVE OUR GENITALS.”

You laughed at his playfulness, spurred on by his clear intentions. Slowly, you lay down next to him, his cheeks tingeing as he realized yes, this was a thing that was happening. He kissed you, softly at first, this part not new to him, smooth, cold bone pressed against your lips. He increased the pressure, until his tongue pressed into your mouth, the kiss becoming more heated as he sighed pleasantly into you. So far so good. Gingerly, he reached up to paw at your breasts, skeletal fingers lightly prodding at your nipples. Clearly the novelty hadn’t worn off, and as he gently pulled on one you certainly couldn’t complain, breath hitching, pleasant warmth settling in your groin. He seemed to be taking it all in stride, maybe he wasn’t as nervous as first thought? You could feel his growing erection prod at the inside of your thigh and in an effort to encourage him you swung a leg around his pelvis, motioning for him to be on top, grinding against his dick through your underwear, thin fabric dulling the sensation. He was moaning freely, unashamedly, lustfully, wet heat building in his core at the maddening glimpses of sensation, not enough to truly break into pleasure but close enough to be infuriating. Good God he was loud, heady pants and sighs and whines even though you had barely started. You brought yourself closer to his exposed ribs, tacky crop top discarded, and ran your tongue along one experimentally. He yelped out in what sounded like pain, and as you drew back to examine the situation he grabbed you by your hair and forced you back down to lap at the outer edges.

He was vocalizing, words bubbling up out of the noise, strained. “O-OH, I’M S-SORRY, I HOPE I DIDN’T HURT YOU, WE CAN ST-”

You cut him off, grinding into his dick and scraping your teeth experimentally along the upper portion of his lowest sets of ribs, seeing if he liked it. He gasped, hand pulling at your hair, the other grabbing at the bedsheet to ground himself, before finally evening out into a long, strained whine. Again, you drew your teeth across the surface, bone clacking against bone, in time with your rocking. “O-OH, G... GOD, _HARDER!_ ”

Oh.

Well.

You hadn’t expected that. It seemed a good fact to keep in mind.

Papyrus was looking down at you, still clearly in the throes of arousal but mortified. Playfully, you said, “... Harder? I never knew you were into this kind of stuff.”

He went to retort, to explain himself, but was cut off as you pawed at his ribs and ground roughly into his dick, wetness seeping through to reach him. “NGGH-- THIS IS INCREDIBLY UNFAIR!”

“It is,” you panted. “Would you like me to stop--?”

“NO!"

You both stayed like this for a while, rutting like animals until eventually it all became too much, loud pants and squeaking bedsprings, the head of his dick pressing into your clit with each grind. You both needed more.

You reached down and tugged your underwear off, Papyrus staring, agog. Wow, he was sure glad he knew what to do. In theory, at least, he had the mechanics down but practice was going to be an altogether different affair. Instinctively, he grabbed his dick and placed himself at your entrance, tip just touching, flushing at his own boldness and the sensation of his fingers around himself. Was it bad manners to start jerking? It probably was. He decided against it.

“You ready?”

“I AM,” he choked, voice gravelly.

In preparation you gripped the sheets around you, closing your eyes and waiting for a burst of sensation that never came.

“YEP. THAT’S ME. SUPER READY. GOING TO DO THE SEX. LET ME TELL YOU, IT IS GOING TO BE SOMETHING. THERE ARE GOING TO BE NEXT LEVEL MANEUVERS INVOLVED, WHICH I CANNOT GO INTO DETAIL ABOUT AS THEY WOULD BLOW YOUR MIND. YES INDEEDY, I’LL DO THE OLD, UH--”

You look at him expectantly, waiting for him to either go into detail or thrust into you, well aware of his inexperience.

“BACKWARDS... PILEDRIVER? THAT’S A POSITION, ISN’T IT? PEOPLE LOVE THAT IN THEIR VAGINAS.”

You thought of a plan. “Would you like me to top?”

His shoulders sank a little in relief, the pressure eased. “OH THANK GOD, I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT BUT I WAS TOO DEEP INTO THE LIE TO STOP. THAT WOULD BE GREAT, THANK YOU. THIS MAY SHOCK YOU, BUT I ACTUALLY AM A LITTLE NERVOUS.”

“ _No_ ,” you gasped, mocking him lightly, grabbing onto his ribs to push him into position, making sure to be a little rough, to which he responded with an affectionate whine.

“I HAVE DECEIVED YOU. A SEXY JAPE, WHICH IS EITHER THE BEST KIND OR THE WORST KIND. I AM NOT SURE.”

You looked him up and down, towering figure spread out in front of you, legs flanking his groin to give you better access, face enveloped in red, the soft glow from his aching dick lighting you both. His torso was propped up against the headboard of his racecar bed, which meant everyone in a five mile radius would probably be able to hear what came next. Good.

“I WAS NOT AWARE THERE WOULD BE A STARING CONTEST IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR LOVEMAKING, BUT I SHOULD WARN YOU, I CAN’T BLINK. THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY FOR YOU TO WIN-”

‘Lovemaking’, how cute.

Slowly, delicately, you lowered yourself onto him, whole body shivering with every slight pulse, every movement. He was frozen stock still, face scrunched. Oh no, did he not--?

“OH MY GOD, O-OH MY GOD, _FUCK!_ ”

Ah, nevermind. He was gasping and writhing underneath you, long limbs pinned by your thighs as he kicked and mewled with delight, unable to find purchase against the fabric of his cover, the sensation all too much as you stayed still. His shifting moved the fullness within you, instinct prompting you to grind slowly, his hands shooting up to clamp at your hips as you did so, his girth stretching you delightfully. He was probably quite close, desperately bucking into you in an attempt to get you to move faster.

“ _PLEASE!_ ”

You brought your hand down to play with your hard clit, the repetitive movements sparking something in the pit of you. So close, you were so close. In an effort to help you along and to convince you to move faster, Papyrus whipped his hand down to press at it, grinding the palm of his hand clumsily in motions he hadn’t pinned down, over and over. Just a little more.

You weren’t sure when you had started moving in earnest, but Papyrus had his free hand in a death grip around your shoulder, easing off when you moved up and shoving you back down to meet his thrusts, the pace becoming difficult to maintain as he arched his back. The headboard was battering against the wall as expected. He couldn’t keep up, the sensation, the warmth, the newness becoming too much. He let out a long, cracked grunt and came messily inside of you, his shuddering ministrations tipping you over the edge as well, uneven movements and pleasant soreness. You rode it out on top of him, mind blank as the shudders rocked your body. All at once, you came crashing back to reality, panting. Papyrus had his hand clamped to his face, quivering, still inside you.

“Are you... Alright?” You were huffing.

“SENSITIVE, _SENSITIVE_ , I-I’M STILL--!” he squeaked and you immediately withdrew, rolling over to lie beside him. He sighed at the removal, allowing the afterglow to settle in. He was giggling, though he wouldn’t admit it.

“WOWIE,” he said simply, quietly linking his hand in yours. His orgasms seemed far stronger when they were with another person, wonderful physicality drawing more out of him. “WHAT WAS THAT.”

You cleared your throat, knees shaking. “Cowgirl.”

“SOME KIND OF ADVANCED TECHNIQUE, CLEARLY.”

There was only the labored sounds of breathing as you both stared up at the ceiling, coming to. Papyrus propped himself up on his elbow, his bones feeling like lead. “I WOULD...” He cleared his throat as if he hadn’t just fucked you, coy and embarrassed. “I WOULD LIKE TO BE THE LITTLE SPOON. PLEASE. IF YOU WOULDN’T MIND.”

You watched as he turned over slowly, then snuggled in behind him, soft flesh pressing into bone. Now was the time to get some affectionate ribbing in before you both fell asleep. Slightly raising the pitch of your voice, you brought yourself to the side of his face, mimicking his plea earlier. “Ooh, _harder~_ ,” before breaking into giggles.

“IF YOU KEEP THAT UP,” he bit back playfully, yawning as he did, “I WILL ACTUALLY TRY TO THROW MYSELF INTO A VOLCANO.”

“It wouldn’t work now.”

“AH, GOOD POINT.”

You dozed off together.

 

Sans was downstairs, shopping online for a pair of noise cancelling headphones.


End file.
